Birth
by Fvvn
Summary: Karena tidak semua mimpi menjadi bunga tidur. MelloNear. Special for Kuas tak Bertinta.


Waktu itu, di depan sebuah _game center_.

Nate River hanya bisa ternganga tanpa kedip ketika melihat sosok pirang dengan mata tajam dan singlet hitam, duduk berantakan di depan sebuah mesin game—sibuk bermain dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, melakukan taruhan.

.

.

.

**Death Note (c) Takeshi Obata, Ohba Tsugumi**

**Birth**

**Rate T**

**Drama/Friendship**

**Warn : AU, OOC pol, implist, menggunakan nama asli anak Wammy.**

**[2 of 3 Fanfics for Kuas Tak Bertinta]**

.

.

.

Dulu, ia sering bermimpi tentang dunia yang kejam dan tanpa pengampunan. Di dunia itu, ia hidup menanggung beban menjadi pentolan yang paling penting dalam menentukan nasib dan perubahan. Banyak orang-orang berdasi dan wajah keras yang mengelilinginya. Ia bahkan mempunyai nama lain di mimpi, dan tak pernah sekalipun berkedip takut saat melihat pertumpahan darah di depan matanya.

Terakhir kali ia bermimpi tentang seorang laki-laki bernama Mello—entahlah kenapa otaknya seperti mendapat pikiran bahwa anak itu bernama Mello. Mello dengan rambut pirang berkilau dan wajah arogan, berdiri di depannya sambil menyeringai penuh tantangan. Baru sedetik ia menatap takjub, suasana di mimpinya berganti menjadi serba hitam dan merah, dan ia melihat sosok Mello berbujur memeluk setir di dalam sebuah truk, dengan darah yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Setiap kali Nate River mendapatkan mimpi tentang dunia itu dan seisinya, ia selalu terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat yang mengucur deras.

Dan ia tidak tahu, kenapa mimpi seperti itu bisa membuatnya merasa mual.

Entah sejak kapan, Nate merasa kalau ia pernah hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda.

Siang ini, di tengah libur musim panas, di depan wajah bangunan _arcade game_ yang pertamakalinya ia datangi, Nate terpatri diam menatap—atau melototi—sosok yang sukses memutar memorinya secara refleks terhadap mimpi-mimpi di masa lampau.

Nate tidak mengenal orang itu, samasekali. Tapi entah, aura yang dipancarkan oleh sosok tersebut membuatnya _deja vu_. Cara orang itu melemparkan seringainya. Cara orang itu memberengutkan wajah. Cara orang itu menggerakkan jemari dan bahunya. Semua familiar dan Nate serasa dihantui olehnya.

Pun dengan bagaimana cara brutal yang ia pakai saat ada orang lain yang berbuat curang terhadapnya.

"Heh brengsek! Kau tahu kau sudah kalah!"

_Bak buk bak_. Hujan jab dan kalimat lantang, siap diberikan. Kegaduhan atas aksi saling pukul sempat menyedot perhatian segala pengunjung—termasuk Nate yang sejak awal sudah teralihkan karena sesosok asing sekaligus tidak di depan iris gelapnya itu.

Tapi sayang, Nate tidak bisa memandanginya lama-lama. Karena sejurus kemudian, seorang perempuan—yang seharusnya ia temui—menghampirinya setelah selesai mengantarkan pesanan seseorang.

"Maaf ya, sampai membuatmu datang ke tempat seperti ini. Orang yang memesan mie keluargaku bilang, dia sedang asik nongkrong. Ew—" ekspresi gadis belia itu berubah cepat ketika ia lihat pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan tersaji di dekatnya, "Perkelahian lagi. Tempat ini tidak pernah lelah ya. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum terlibat masalah."

Nate tetap diam—tak merasa terganggu—saat gadis berkuncir dua itu mengamit lengannya, dan mengajaknya pergi ke destinasi mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Sebuah toko buku. Dengan motif tugas.

Sekelebat, Nate sempat melirik—sekali lagi—ke arah gedung di belakang kepala dan secara ajaib perutnya mendadak mulas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nate? Wajahmu kelihatannya agak pucat. Apa kau belum sarapan?"

"Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

Waktu itu, ia tidak berpikir panjang dan menepis segala praduga dengan satu tuduhan berupa 'cuman perasaan'.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Dan mimpi itu kembali terbawa-bawa dalam kehidupan nyata.

"Mihael Keehl. Mohon bantuannya."

Nate yang biasanya kurang perhatian pada papan tulis ataupun pembicaraan orang-orang di depan kelas, kini menegakkan radar dan telinganya begitu sosok pirang dengan seragam yang sama memperkenalkan diri secara sukarela.

Tidak ada senyuman, hanya ada seringai yang menunjukkan tingginya tingkat kepercayaan diri si pemilik. Murid baru di tengah semester_?_ Beberapa orang bergumam tak percaya—sebagian bergosip mengomentari paras Mihael di depan. Nate bahkan sampai menghentikan permainan lipat kertasnya di bawah loker meja begitu suara si pirang beresonansi.

"Oi, pucat, apa kau hidup?"

Hanya ada tatapan intens dari Nate saat sosok itu secara tiba-tiba sudah duduk menempati posisi di depannya persis.

"Daritadi kuperhatikan tanganmu tidak bisa diam membuat bangau kertas—Apa tidak ada guru yang menegurmu?"

"Mereka tidak tahu—"

"Tidak mungkin. Aksimu itu kentara sekali—"

"Mihael Keehl, Nate River. Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung tolong ketertibannya."

"Ups. Maaf."

Dengan entengnya Mihael memutar tubuh dan bersiul. Sungguh sikap yang cuek walaupun disertai dengan kata maaf. Nate hanya bisa kembali menunduk dan membuat bangau kertas lebih banyak selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Bel istirahat kalah dengan desingan berisik di depan meja Nate saat itu. Sekumpulan anak dari berbagai penjuru datang mengelilingi Mello bak kembang reflessia diantara lalat. saking berisiknya, Nate sampai harus beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan tempat. Menenteng tas karung kecil isi lego kesayangan yang selalu menjadi teman di setiap saat.

"Kau pindahan dari Jerman? Wow."

"Orangtuaku dipindah tugas jadi yah, begitulah."

"Kapan-kapan boleh aku main ke rumahku?"

"Ah, untuk apa? Aku lebih sering diluar daripada di rumah. Karena di rumah itu membosankan."

Suara tawa bergemuruh dari pojok kelas dekat jendela. Nate tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi membanding-bandingan sosok Mihael dengan Mello dalam khayalnya. Sepintas, mereka nampak seperti pinang dibelah dua. Namun ditilik dari sikap, Mihael cenderung lebih _friendly_ dibanding Mello yang selalu menatapnya dengan dingin bak pembunuh di dalam mimpi. Mello bahkan tergolong sosok yang sulit didekati—

Seperti Nate. Dalam saat-saat begini.

Karung lego bergemerincing mengiringi langkahnya meninggalkan kelas—tanpa Nate sadari, Mihael sudah memerhatikan sosok serba putih itu, sedari tadi. Sedari ia mendorong kursi dengan bokongnya dan meninggalkan tempat tanpa ada seorang pun yang menginterupsi.

Hanya iris biru terangnya yang menangkap punggung mungil itu secara khusus.

Karena bagi Mihael, Nate nampak mencolok nan eksentrik dengan karung lego seperti itu.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

"Mihael! Kau mau kemana, tugas kelompok kita belum selesai!"

"Ahh sudahlah. Kalian buat ala kadarnya saja. Presentasi tidak perlu detail, yang penting performa saat di depan nanti."

"Tapi topik bahasan kita berat! Bantulah sedikit merapikan power point—"

"TSK."

Baru beberapa hari, Mihael nampaknya sudah mencari perkara dengan bersikap remeh. Debat dingin sempat memicu perhatian orang-orang terlebih dengan _statement_ yang Mihael lontarkan setelahnya, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian bisa mengandalkanku untuk presentasi nanti, jadi buat power point itu sesukanya. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur merapikan hal yang bisa dikerjakan oleh semua orang."

"HEI! TUNGGU!"

"_Arcade game_ sudah menungguku. Sampai nanti!"

Kaki kecil itu berlari dengan seringai yang lebar. Beberapa kepala terutama gadis berkuncir yang kebetulan satu kelompok dengannya nampak berasap, panas.

"Dasar orang itu! Tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Diteriaki seperti itu, toh rupanya Mihael menjaga ucapannya.

Karena tepat ketika waktu presentasi bergulir, timnya menyandang predikat dengan kelompok paling baik diantara yang lain. Dengan kemampuan desain dan tata power point Linda yang absolut dan mulut ular Mihael yang sukses merangkai kata demi kata dan menjelaskan gambar demi gambar dalam power point dengan sempurna, tanpa suatu kecacatan—membuat kelompok Nate yang hanya unggul dalam performa, bungkam.

Linda sendiri masih takjub. Antara bersyukur atau geram karena tidak bisa memarahi Mihael yang sejujurnya sudah bekerja dengan baik di kelompoknya.

"Sial. Anak baru itu bukan main."

Dan seperti kondisi pada umumnya, beberapa murid kembali berbisik dan membicarakan Mihael. Lagi. Semua pun berpikir—Nate mungkin telah dapat saingan yang sederajat. Setelah sekian lama berada di puncak tanpa satupun badai yang sanggup menyentuh ujung pakaiannya. Kini sosok pirang dengan cengiran pede pol-polan plus sikap arogan yang sejujurnya sesuai kemampuan, membuat darah beberapa pesaing dengan peringkat satu atau dua di bawah Nate sukses menggemelutukkan gigi-giginya karena harus rela tergeser.

Tapi bagi Nate sendiri, ia tak terlihat kaget dengan bagaimana cemerlangnya prestasi yang Mihael miliki. Meskipun luarnya berandal dan sikapnya urakan. Meskipun mulutnya pedas menampar.

Karena jauh lama sebelum Mihael pindah ke sekolahnya, Nate sudah bertemu dengan sosok yang semirip dia. Dan tentu saja, keduanya sama-sama manusia dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata. Walaupun sampai sekarang Nate antara semu dan nyata menghadapi mahluk yang belum jelas keeksisannya.

Tapi setidaknya, Nate tahu kalau Mihael Keehl bukanlah orang sembarangan—sama seperti Mello-yang-entah-siapa yang muncul di dalam mimpinya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka dengan fakta yang tak terprediksi selanjutnya. Saat papan pengumuman hasil ujian akhir di tempel di mading umum dan murid-murid berbondong menyaksikan jerih payah mereka—

"GASP! Nate—"

Semua orang membelalak. Termasuk yang namanya disebut.

1 Mihael Keehl 599

2 Nate River 598

3 Harold Wagner 410

4 Minesota 405

5 Linda 399

"DIKALAHKAN SI ANAK BARU..."

Sebuah kemenangan yang tipis, tapi sanggup mengubah pandangan sepenjuru sekolah. Pihak yang menduduki peringkat satu hanya tersenyum pendek—dan sejurus kemudian tertawa keras.

"Yeaaah! Posisi satu—akhirnya!"

Berpasang-pasang mata mengekor saat yang diperhatikan berjalan dengan riangnya mendekati sosok kelam, penuh dengan kertas origami di tangan.

"Sayang sekali kau terlalu meremehkanku, Nate."

_Pitch black_ Nate tak menatap balik biru laut yang menyorotnya—justru ia cuek berjalan dan mulai melipat-lipat origaminya di tangan, menjauhi kerumunan.

Mihael yang merasa tidak dihiraukan hanya berbisik pelan di telinga—

"_What an_ _ignorant_—"

Sayangnya Nate tidak bisa mendengar, apa yang diucapkan Mihael dengan jelas.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Bulan berikutnya Nate mulai memerhatikan papan tulis dan lebih sering menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk menulis ketimbang melipat kertas atau bermain dengan lego. Semua orang berasumsi bahwa Nate ingin membalas dendam dengan menunjukkan kesungguhannya—semenjak ia tak pernah terlihat serius dengan yang namanya belajar.

Tapi disisi lain, Mihael pun tak terlihat lengah. Nate membaca satu, Mihael membaca dua. Nate merangkum dua, Mihael merangkum tiga. Nate menghapal sejarah, Mihael bercerita sejarah.

Hawa-hawa persaingan terus berlanjut. Diawali dari tugas sepele hingga ulangan tengah semester tiba. Ada dua orang paling menonjol, yang sering keluar dari ruang kelas dengan begitu cepatnya. Awalnya mereka ditegur karena dianggap kurang perhatian dengan soal-soal yang dikerjakan namun saat jawaban demi jawaban itu di cek, hasilnya mencengangkan.

"Kami tidak keluar karena pasrah pak."

"A-ah. Begitu."

Dan keesokkannya, di hari ketiga dan keempat, tidak ada lagi pengawas yang menegur setiap kali Mihael atau Nate keluar lebih cepat dari anak-anak yang lainnya.

Lalu—hari pemberitahuan hasil ujian pun tiba.

Seperti biasa, lorong penuh sesak dijejali para murid yang penasaran dengan hasilnya masing-masing. Mihael seperti biasa pula, sudah mem-_booking_ tempat untuk menyimak papan mading dengan bebasnya.

Dengan skor yang kalah satu poin antara ranking satu dan dua, Mihael mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

1 Nate River 600

2 Mihael Keehl 599

"Keh. Brengsek juga."

Umpatan refleks meluncur, dibarengi dengan kepalan kedua tangannya. Nate yang baru saja bisa menyaksikan papan dengan tubuh kecilnya yang sedari tadi terjepit-jepit, hanya terdiam. Dalam hati, ia menghela napas.

Itu skor sempurna—Mihael mungkin merasa gerah.

Nate ingat di mimpinya, Mello yang ia kenal tidak pernah menatap dengan sorot penuh ampunan dan karena ia benci kekalahan, Mello pun membencinya.

Saat itu ia pikir, mungkin Mihael akan melakukan hal yang sama—dan disinilah titik ledak dimana Mihael dan Mello akan terlihat identik secara keseluruhan.

"Kaauu—"

Dalam satu gerakan yang cepat, tahu-tahu Mihael sudah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Nate dan mengapit tubuh kecil itu dengan tenaga yang kuat.

"Benar-benar sialan! Skor sempurna!"

Alih-alih memaki, Mihael justru menampilkan cengiran lebar dan wajah bersahaja. Sambil sesekali ia jitaki Nate yang hanya bisa mengaduh dalam hati.

"Padahal aku sudah mengurangi jam bermainku! Dasar!"

Oniks datar Nate menghujam wajah Mihael yang masih mengeluarkan cengir lebarnya yang tak karu-karuan—tak peduli dengan massa yang kini menonton mereka dan nampak terheran.

"Kau—marah?"

"HUH?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Nate, Mihael melepas rangkulannya dan menatap wajah es batu di depan dengan alis yang berjengit.

"Marah? Kenapa harus marah?"

"Karena biasanya kau—" Nate berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Tunggu. Ia berpikir sejenak.

'_karena biasanya?'_

Biasanya bagaimana? Kalimat itu bergema dalam otaknya. Nate belum pernah bertemu dengan Mihael—kenapa bisa-bisanya Nate berasumsi seolah mereka pernah bertarung sengit?

"Hei, pucat?"

Lagi-lagi Nate terbawa oleh suasana mimpi.

"Tidak. Saya pikir Mihael tidak suka dikalahkan."

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Memang benar," kedua tangan itu dilipat, "Aku tidak suka jadi nomor dua. Tapi ya—bukan berarti aku harus membenci sainganku yang ada di nomor satu kan?"

Wajah terheran dengan alis naik sebelah di depannya, membuat Nate sadar.

Mihael bukanlah Mello. Mereka tidak mirip samasekali.

Atau mungkin—

Mihael telah berubah. Dunia yang membuatnya berubah. Reinkarnasi yang menciptakannya demikian.

Reinkarnasi?

Sejurus kemudian Nate terhenyak. Dipikir-pikir, mimpinya setengah _deja vu_—seolah itu bukanlah mimpi, melainkan _flashback_ tentang masa lalu.

Tapi sayang, ia tidak ingat dengan jelasnya. Suasana setengah kabur. Dengan memori yang masih sulit dipercaya, sampai saat ini Nate terbelengu dalam aktivitas menerka-nerka.

Menerka-nerka kenapa Mihael begitu mirip sekaligus berbeda.

Kenapa Nate begitu ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Kenapa ia ingin mempelajari sifat dan karakter Mihael seutuhnya. Memindai tiap-tiap inci tubuh bocah itu dan membandingkannya dengan sosok Mello yang entah ada di—dimensi—mana.

"Near?"

Oniks hitam membelalak darinya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Dengan cepat wajah pucat bak pualam itu mendongak. Setengah kaget.

"Memanggil namamu?"

"Apa?"

"...Nate?"

"..."

Kondisi sekejap hening. Sudah beberapa murid meninggalkan mading dan berhenti memerhatikan dua insan yang saling memandang diam.

Mungkin Nate salah dengar tadi. Mungkin.

"Oh."

Tangannya kembali sibuk melipat origami dan berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Mihael yang diam-diam menghela napas dengan bibir tersungging nyaris kasat.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N : **ANJIR AWKWARD BANGET NGETIK INI! Demiapaaaa Mello-nya OOC PARAAAAH WAKSWAKS. Not gomen.


End file.
